El Protector
by JCkirito
Summary: En freljord hay problemas para la liga ya que Ashe y Tryndamere se separan por sus diferencias, la liga preocupada por que ahora Ashe hada los peligrosos viajes que realizaba Tryndamere, deciden enviarle alguien que la cuide de cualquier situación en la que se pueda comprometer, le enviaran a un protector...
1. Nuevo inicio

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo una nueva historia con un nuevo romance, por favor si no les gusta el FanFic no me insulten ni me vengan a decir bobadas de la historia, si leen este fic es bajo su propia cuenta, aquí la historia tratara de Yasuo y Ashe, y Tryndamere esta excluido de este romance así que si no les gusta la idea NO LO LEAN, s quieren ver que tal queda LEANLO jaja bueno aqui les dejo la historia

El Protector

Capitulo1

Un nuevo comienzo

Estaban en una sala cerrada cuatro invocadores de capas rojas, en medio de ellos yacía un nuevo campeón, un campeón que apenas comenzaba su carrera pero para darle un inicio a si carrera decidieron darle una musion un objetivo para demostrar su valor e importancia, ellos estaban forjando a un nuevo luchador para los campos de la justicia y que se mantuviese del lado de la liga, el campeón llevaba un atuendo un poco peculiar, solo una bufanda azul que le cubría el cuello y parte del torso, tenia una armadura en el hombro, ni ligera ni pesada, un panatalon común y unas botas ligeras, la bufanda le tapaba la cara hasta la nariz, y ya que tenia el pelo bastante largo lo retenía en forma de coleta hacia arriba.

"asi que deseas entrar en la liga?" pregunto uno de los invocadores

"si" respodio sin mas el campeón

"vale, entraras pero para demostrar tu valor como cameon, te encomendaremos una misión, en la que no puedes fallar" le dijo otro invocado

"estoy dispuesto" respondió el campeón

"pero tu mision no es corta, de hecho es casi permanente y descansaras cuando regreses a la liga" dijo el tercer invocado

"no hay problema, estoy aqui por un propósito"

"vale" los invocadores ya se iban a ir pero el campeón los detuvo con una pregunta

"cual es mi misión?"

"conoces Freljord?" pregunto el cuarto invocado

"si" respondio el campeón

"muy bien te contaremos"

"escucho"

"los reyes de Freljord, Ashe y Tryndamere, se separaron debido a sus grandes diferencias, se habían obligado ambos al matrimonio para mantener freljord unido pero Tryndamere un barbaro no fue capaz de mantener la enorme responsabilidad de ser un rey, Tryndamere prometio mantener a su tribu unida a Freljord, a cambio de que el pudiese retirar del reinado y terminar su matrimonio con Ashe ya que un reina de clase no combinaba con un rey barabaro así que simplemente, por el fastidio mutuo se separaron y así quedo Ashe como reina única"

"y porque debo ir yo?" pregunto el campeón

"porque Ashe como puedes ver es una raquera y su habilidad de defenderse contra asesinos no es la mas alta"

"y porque habría ella de tener que defenderse?"

"por el simple hecho de que antes cuando Tryndamere aun seguia siendo rey, el era el que hacia los viajes a las otras naciones a arreglar tratados y demás asuntos mientras Ashe era quine mantenía en orden freljord, ahora que no hay dos reyes, hasta que llegue el proximo rey, tu deberás escoltar y proteger a Ashe a donde sea que deba ir, tu mision es salvarla de cualquier peligro"

"entiendo, cuando voy a partir a freljord?"

"saldras mañana en la tarde llegaras en dos dias a freljord, tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para estar listo cuando el sol comience a caer partiras a freljord"

"vale"

Los invocadores y el campeón se retiraron de la sala circular en la que se encontraban y salieron por unas purgas de madera moldeada y bordado metálico que la hacían ver grande e indestructible a pesar de ser de madera, el campeón se separan de los invocadores y partio hacia los dormitorios del instituto de guerra donde dormían todos los campeones de la liga de leyendas, an lo que se acercaba a los dormitorios vio que algunos campeones estaban partiendo hacia los dormitorios y entonces comenzaron a salir otros de un entrada mas atras de los dormitorios, era bestia no campeones, entre estos logro reconocer al la bastia furtiva Kha'Zix atras de el estaba la gigantesca bestia Cho Gath aunque por alguna razón no se veia como el la conocía, la bestia estaba reducida en tamaño pero se seguii viendo igual de feroz, el campeón ya estaba en la entrada de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra donde reviso la llave cargada de energia runica en la que estaba el numero de su habitación y el piso, piso 5 habitación Q, el campeón después de revisar esto vio el elevador pero estaba bastante lleno y preferia evitar multitudes o confundirse entre ellas pero este no era uno de esos casos, así que decidió tomar las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, subió lenta y relajadamente hasta su piso donde abriendo la purga de las escaleras del piso entro y reviso las habitaciones que habia en este, llenado de letra en letra encontro la que lo marcaba, la Q, entonces puso la llave rúnica en frente de la puerta y esta se abrió de manera automatica.

al entrara a la habitacion vio lo común, la cama un escritorio pequeño un asiento y una pequeña nevera a un lado del escritorio, al otro lado estaba la entrada al baño y en el medio de todo la cama y atrás de esta una ventana.

El campeón entro se recostó a haci concilio sueño.

P.V. en Freljord

Ashe estaba en su palacio helado en freljord, estaba bajando las gigantescas escaleras del primer al segundo piso del enorme palacio, Ashe termino de bajar las escaleras y camino hacia la salida principal de su palacio donde dos puertas enormes de metal cubiertas de hielo abiertas custiodadas por dos caballeros reales la separaban, Ahse una vez que salió vio a Anivia su amiga descender de los cielos a revivirle y contarle la noticia que recientemente se le habia entregado por orate de la liga Ashe se paro en fen de Anivia y esta le hablo.

"buenas noches Anivia" le saludo Ashe

"bueno noches su majestad, le traigo noticias de la liga de leyendas" le comento Anivia

"informame Anivia" le dijo Ashe

"enviaron este pergamino" Anivia extendio una garra y se la entrego a Ashe

Ashe tomo el pergamino el cual solo se abria a su tacto, el pergamino decia lo siguiente:

"Reina de freljord, le traemos noticias de la liga después de saber el señalamiento entre usted y el anterior rey Tryndamere, a cuenta de esto le enviamos este pergamino con la intención de que se entere de que le enviaremos un protector, alguien que cuidara de usted hasta que encuentre un nuevo rey, tanto usted como nosotros sabemos que los viajes que realiza son en rutas peligrosas y a veces hasta los lugares lo son, enviaremos el campeón con la intención de que no tenga inconvenientes en sus cuajes el sera su protector"

Ashe termino de leer el pergamino, lo cerro y mantuvo con su mano derecha, la cara que expresaba era una cara extrañada y de disgusto.

"pasa algo malo su majestad?" pregunto Anivia

"no, para nada Anivia, te agradezco haberme traido este pergamino, puedes retirarte" dijo Ashe

"que tenga una buena noche su majestad" dijo Anivia partiendo al cielo de nuevo

Ashe entro de nuevo a su palacio iluminado por antorchas y candelabros, Ashe subuio las gigantescas escaleras y una vez arriba tomo rumbo a la izquierda hacia su cuarto donde entro coloco su arco y sus flechas a un lado de la cama, se quito su capucha y el resto de su ropa, Ashe acostumbraba a dormir desnuda antes de la llegada de Ashe ya que ella viva sola entonces no tenia de que preocuparse de que alguien la viese, así que con la intención de porder sentir la misma comodidad de esos tiempos se recosto y se hablo a si misma.

"justo cuando pense que las cosas iban a ser tranquilas y normales otra vez, laliga me tien que hacer esto?, no es justo, ahh…" se dijo a si misma

"bueno mejor duermo y descanso antes de que llegue este 'protector' y vuelva mi vida divicil otra vez" se dijo de nuevo a si misma antes de dormir

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1!

Espero le haya gustado recuerden, favorito y follow, las sugerencias siembren se aceptan y si les gusto dignado si no tambien pero solo procuren no insultarme ni decir cosas indebidas porfavor, gracia por leer y los veo el siguiente capitulo.

~JCkirito


	2. Presentaciones

Capitulo 2

Presentaciones

El campeón desperto en la mañana ya listo para salir, al ser un viajero constante no llevaba mas que su ropa habitual, la lavo antes de salir, tomo una ducha y salió de su habitación temprano en la mañana, se dirgio hacia los pasillos en dirección a la salida de el complejo de la liga, pasando por el pasillo se encontró con uno de los invocadores de capucha roja el cual le dijo que antes de salír le debería entragar la llave de su habitación del instituto que el se la guardaría hasta que volviese si seque volvía.

Entonces el campeón se dispuso a salir de la liga por las puertas enormes de esta, se despidió de el invcador que lo había recibido y llevado a la sala donde había sido encomendado a su misión actual, casi tan rápido como entro fue casi tan rápido como salió. El campeón una vez que salió uso una de sus habilidades únicas, el puede controlar el viento, así que aprovechando esto uso el viento y acelero mas de el cuádruple su velocidad, el campeón que ya de por si era rápido al moverse con el uso del viento a duras penas se podía verlo mientras se movía, manteniendo esta velocidad el campeón sabia que llegaría en cuestión de unas horas a Freljord pero tendría que pedir un descanso ahí ya que su habilidad de viento consume su energía vital, su energía en general, esto quiere decir que si lo usa demasiado, en un caso extremo el campeón podría llegar a morir.

P.V. Freljord

Ashe se levanto como acostumbraba a hacerlo hace tiempo, encontró su ropa limpia en un lado de su cama después de salir de la ducha, se vistió y fue a la sala del segundo piso, el mismo en el que se encontraba, ella al llegar a la sala tenia su ropa habitual, tenia su capucha hacia abajo, camino hacia el balcón de la sala desde el cual podía ver gran parte del reino, ahí en el balcón se sento en una silla parecida a un sofa solo que para una sola persona, entonces en frente de ella mientras ella estaba sentada recibiendo el solo de la mañana, salió alivia desde abajo del alto balcón y se apoyo sobre al barandilla de este para conversar con la reina de Freljord.

"Su majestad, buenos dias, como se encuentra?" pregunto Anivia

"bueno dias Anivia,bien y usted?" respondió Ashe

"muy bien mi reina, se la nota un tanto preocupada" le dijo el ave

"Anivia, la liga dice que me enviara un protector…" le dijo Ashe

"pero tiene logica su majestad" le dijo Anivia

"si eso mismo creo, pero me hace sentir incomoda, ya era suficiente con el rey de los barbaros" dijo Ashe un tanto fastidiada

"su majestad yo creo que la liga la esta subestimando un poco" dijo Anivia

"lo mismo creo yo" dijo Ashe

"y cuando llegara este protector mi reina?" pregunto Anivia

"dos dias" respondio Ashe

"entiendo, ya me debo ir majestad, debo revisar las montañas" dijo Anviva partiendo del balcón en su vuelo

Ashe se levanto de ahi, se dirigio a su cuarto donde se coloco su arco y sus flechas en la espalda, una ves alistada bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal del palacio en dirección al mercado de freljord, estaba terminandose la temporada soleada y comenzaba a asomar el frio helaste de los inviernos de Freljord, Ashe le encantaba aprovechar los rayos de sol con clima frío e ir a comprar mientras aun habia comida y artesanías en el mercado en la plaza central en frente de el palacio, siempre que ella salía todo el mundo le saludaba y la verdad se alegraban ya que conocían muy bien que su reina no era como cualquiera, ella era la mejor reina que pudieron haber elegido. Ashe estaba en pleno merdao central a la salida de los terrenos de su castillo en la plaza central, estaba ella parada comiendo una manzana que acababa de comprar, mientras el vendedor que era un tanto amigo de ella le comentaba sobre su estado social actual, ella estaba encantada, entonces mientras comía vio que el sol ya no le llegaba, era Anivia quien le estaba tapando el sol, ella sabia que seguro lo hacia por algo así que decidió salir de la plaza, en la salida de esta se quedo parada y bajo Anivia desde arriba casi en picada, se veja bastante apresurada.

"que sucede Anivia?" pregunto Ashe

"su majestad se aproxima alguien a una velocidad extrema, lo logra ver ya que dejaba una estela de polvo al moverse en la tierra" dijo Anivia

"quien es?, bueno no se pero eso no puede ser bueno" dijo Ashe

"que hacemos?" pregunto Anivia

"llama a un grupo de caballeros a la entrada principal del casitllo y otros dos se queden en la entrada al pueblo, diles que sea rápido" dijo Ashe

"entendido" Anivia partio en vuelo hacia el castillo

Ashe estaba preocupada, el protector como hacia llamar la liga, no llegari sino hasta en dos dias y ya iban a comenzar a surgir problemas, esto de verdad era malo para ella, parece ser que no tenia nada mas que hacer que intentar evitarlo ella con sus propios recursos.

P.V Normal

El campeón ya estaba proximo a llegar a Freljord y para su suerte no habia tenido ningún inconveniente, al estar manteniendo esa velocidad, mejor dicho al ser llevado por el viento y utilizar su energia para hacerlo lo tenia ya casi exhausto, el campeón necesitaría un descanso al llegar a Freljord, el continuo su camino entre los bosques nevados abriendo paso entre la densa nieve del piso, el campeón no sabia exactamente donde quedaba pero lograba escuchar el ruido del mercado a distancia y entonces al salir del enrome bosque vio un enorme palacio de hielo que hacia reflejar el solo y lo hacia lucir aun mas majestuoso el castillo era increíblemente enorme, para la suerte del campeón logro ver la entrada la cual llego solo en unos segundos, al llegar se sentó y intento descansar pero escucho unos pasos bastante pesados, al voltear a mirar alcanzo a ver que eran caballeros del palacio, no iba a ser cosa fácil entrar a el reino de Freljord al parecer, sabia que si adba una impresión mala, ósea la de un asesino seguro Ashe no ,o aceptaría como protector así que el campeón para mantener su misión decidió algo… decidió que pelearía contra los caballeros hasta dejarlos inconscientes sin tener que matarlos y después hablaría con Ashe.

Entonces el campeón decidió tomar la iniciativa y atacar primero, fue hacia uno de los cinco caballeros parado en la entra a Freljord y lo golpeo en la cabeza con el mango de la espada lo cual lo hizo desmayar, en ese instante ya tenia uno menos con quien pelear pero aun quedaban cuatro los cuales ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, el campeón quien protegía su identidad con su bufanda que lo tapaba hasta la mitad de la nariz, se dirigió hacia el caballero mas cercano, el de la derecha, y solo choco espadas con el una vez y después tan solo fue necesario un golpe con el mango de la espada en el estomago así el segundo caballero quedo en el piso. Ahora solo faltaban tres, el campeón se avalando ahora al de la izquierda pero este se ayudo de su compañero y le hicieron un ligero corte en la pierna izquierda, el campeón aun podia caminar pero como todo corte, dolía, el caballero de nuevo intento atacar pero a la velocidad a la que se movió el campeón le permitió golpearle la espada con el mango y entonces la cara del caballero se estrello contra el piso. Solo quedaban dos caballeros mas, el campeón sin duda decidió terminarlo rapido ya que no le quedaba mucha energía, se dirigió hacia la mitad de donde se encontraban los dos campeones y una vez ahí los golpeo a ambos en los costados del torso lo cual les hizo perder el aire y para terminar los golpeo en la cabeza, a uno y después al otro.

El campeón estaba cansado pero eso no significaba que estuviese rendido, después de vencer a los cinco caballeros el campeón siguió caminando por entre las casas cerca del castillo de Freljord, la gente desde adentro de sus casas miraba asombrada por primera vez un conflicto en mucho tiempo, el campeón siguió caminando por entre las calles de entre las casas, ahi entonces vio que las casas se comenzaban a dispersar y el camino se hacia mas ancho e inclinado, el campeón siguió hacia adelante donde encontró la plaza central de Freljord.

El campeón se vio en medio de una gran mercado de comida, atuendos y demás baratijas, el campeón siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar donde el mercado casi desaparecía y entonces habia unas escaleras cortas dando la entrada hacia el area de el castillo de Freljord, mas adelante estaban las puertas de este, eran enormes y majestuosas, al igual que el resto de el castillo estaban cubiertas de hielo, el campeón volteo a mirar hacia arriba donde alcanzo a ver un balcon donde vio a quien se supone debía proteger, era la reina de Freljord, entonces esta le hablo desde arriba.

"que hace aqui un asesino como tu?" pregunto Ashe

"fue enviado…" y el campeón fue interrumpido

"eso supuse, enviado a asesinar, traidor.." dijo Ashe dando la espalda al balcón, hizo una seña con la mano y cayeron dos guardias de hielo de lo que parecían pilares, lo guardias era mucho mas grandes que le campeón, casi duplicaban s tamaño y el estaba agotado no estaba en una condición de pelea ya que el cansancio ya le comenzaba a afectar.

Los guardias se acercaban lenta pero firmemente hacia el campeón, de una manera intimidan, el campeón a pesar de saber que esto podía resultar mal decidió usar todo lo que le quedaba de energía para deshacerse de esos dos guardias de hielo, el campeón desenvaino su espada y mantuvo su posición frente a los guardias, los guardia tenian el aspecto de caballeros al igual que las armas de uno, solo que uno de los guardias llevaba un espadón y el otro una maza, así el primero meció su maza en dirección a la cabeza de el campeón, el campeón volvió a invocar al viento en su ayuda y adquirió una fuerza incomparable, pero solo tenia unos cuantos minutos antes de que cayese desmayado, el campeón devolvió la maza del guardia cuando choco con su espada, después ejecuto un ataque en conjunto, le corto un brazo al guardia, clavo su espada en el hombro del guardia para apoyarse a subir a la espalda de este, en el momento en que alcanzo la espalda de este recogió fuerzas y se la clavo en la nuca, después con la fuerza que recogió jalo hacia arriba su espada y con este movimiento le saco la espada al guardia de la maza, acabo con el. Después el otro guardia se aproximo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba los restos de el otro y también donde estaba el campeón, el campeón solo tenia unos instantes mas de su incomprensible fuerza, sabiendo lo que tenia y en el tiempo que tenia se vallando a una velocidad increíble a la vista hacia el ultimo guardia, y sosteniendo su espada con toda la fuerza que podía contener, atarazo al guardia de lado a lado y este callo partido a la mitad al piso, entonces el campeón usando el mismo poder que seguía teniendo hizo un salto hacia el balcón con la fuerza del viento en sus piernas, al llegar al balcón desactivo su habilidad y pudo mantenerse en pie aunque ni si quiera podía ver bien, su visara nublada y borrosa, alcanzaron a distinguir la hermosa cara de la reina de Freljord y la expresión de sorpresa en esta.

"Yasuo… el imperdonable…que haces aqui porque estas tan determinado a entrar?" pregunto Ashe sorprendida y con algo de lastima en su mirada

"porque me enviaron, no a matarte, sino a protegerte…" dijo Yasuo cayendo de rodillas al piso

"tu.. eres… mi protector?" pregunto Ashe en un tono de burla

"si el mismo que acaba de atravesar la mayoría de tus defensas a tu castillo aun después de estar agotado de recorrer casi un quinto de runaterra en una mañana… si ese es tu protector" dijo el con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, arrodillado y sus manos tendidas sobre el piso, tenia la respiración pesca y estaba sudando, el viento lo rodeadaba haciendo un circulo a su alrededor, sin si quiera usar su habilidad el viento ya lo reconocía como su dueño

"entiendo…" dijo Ashe mirando como el viento lo rodeaba y como lentamente el se intentaba parar, Ashe no sabia que hacer estaba un poco conmocionada por el hecho de que peleo cuanto unos de los mejores guerreros que tenia y aun se podia levantar, penso que al haber provocado a un asesino este haría lo que hace un asesino por naturaleza, matarla…

"que bueno que entiendas…" dijo Yasuo quien se levanto, le regalo una sonrisa y extendió su mano ofreciéndosela de manera amistosa.

Ashe no sabia que decir, aunque extendió su mano en respuesta, no sabia que hacer o que pasaba, acababa de provocar a un asesino y este le daba la mano y una sonrisa? que sucedia con el? acaso el cansancio lo tenia exhaustoy no reaccionaba bien? o solo era demencia? Ashe quedo perpleja pero esto se detuvo porque Yasuo cayo al piso, su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar de un momento al otro y cayo inconsciente al piso, Ashe inmediatamente reacciono y llamo a los de hielo, los restos que quedaban de estos aun tenia su núcleo runico, lo que los mantenía vivos, el núcleo sintió la orden de Ashe y los guardias se rearmaron solos, juntando cada pedazo de hielo hasta formarse netamente, los guardias subieron y se pararon al lado de Ashe

"llevenlo a mi habitación y déjenlo descansar ahi"

Los guardias llevaron a Yasuo al cuarto de la reina y lo dejaron en la cama de ella, los guardias después de completar su orden volvieron a la puerta de entrada al castillo y volvieron a subir a lo que parecían columnas, Ashe se quedo un momento observando a Yasuo pensando en que le había pasado a un asesino como el?, después solo salió de la habitaron cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras hacia le gran comedor donde acostumbraba a comer, ahí podio que le sirviesen comida la cual sin mas tardar fue servida, mientras ella comía se preguntaba… que es lo que pasa por la mente de un asesino? y por que se convierte alguien en un asesino cuando hay muchas mejores oportunidades…?

Fin DEL CAPITULO 2!

Bueno espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier cosa de sugerencias pueden ponerlo en las reviews o me mandan un PM, tambien si les gusto mucho ya saben también Folloe y Favoite ;)…

~JCkirito


End file.
